helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Vamirio
|2='Vamirio'}} |weight= |gender = Female |abilities = Fire Magic Summoning Magic |relatives = Shuno (Aunt) |occupation = Heavenly King |level = 78 (Power) 2 (Acting) |partners = Helck |manga = Chapter 1 |aliases = Anne from Management Heavenly King of the South Red Heavenly King}} "Red" Vamirio (ヴァミリオ, Vu~amirio) is the deuteragonist and one of the main characters of Helck. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Empire where the Dragon resides. Appearance Vamirio is a short, young-looking, petite woman with red hair, pointy ears, and yellow eyes. Vamirio in her usual attire.png|Vamirio in her usual attire Vamirio Child.png|Vamirio in her childhood Vamirio_Adult.png|Matured Vamirio Personality Vamirio is very hotheaded yet cautious, often donning a scowling expression. She has a tendency to call others, including herself, stupid. Despite those traits, she cares about the well-being of the civilians in the Demon Kingdom and thus has a hard time trusting newcomers. Vamirio had previously voiced the opinion that the humans must be destroyed, but has changed since she met Helck. She considers friendship very valuable and would be pained to see Helck kill his old companions even if it was for the betterment of Demon Kingdom. She is a fan of orange juice. Abilities & Powers As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and as someone who possesses a power level of 78, Vamirio is very powerful. She is implied to be stronger than Azudora in terms of raw power. She specializes in handling groups of enemies. Magic Fire Magic: Vamirio's favorite type of magic. Through the use of this magic, Vamirio can create, shape and manipulate fire. She is capable of incinerating various opponents in an instant. However, her wide area attacks are dangerous to nearby allies, but she has learned to control her attacks. Furthermore, she is able to use her fire to soften her fall. There are instances when she has used her flames like a smokescreen. She is powerful enough to break through Rafaed's barrier even after it had been reinforced by numerous human mages. She uses fire magic a barrier to lessen the impact of attacks. *'Dancing Inferno' (踊れ炎, Odore-en): With the assistance of Twiglion, Vamirio creates a spiraling flame that surrounds her and engulfs her enemies. *'Fire-Drake, Vulca' (火竜ヴル力, Hiryū Vuru-ryoku): Vamirio unleashes a flame in the shape of a lion that creates enough pressure around it to shake its surroundings. *'Phoenix-Suzaku' (炎鳥・スザク, Enchō Suzaku): Vamirio spawns a flame in the shape of a bird that unleashes a barrage upon its victims. It is capable of vaporizing members of Warriors of Ruin by the dozens. Summoning Magic: Vamirio is capable of summoning fire elementals. These minions can serve Vamirio either by exploding upon contact or fighting her opponent. Her skill in summoning is noted to be great, as she can summon multiple beings at once. Vamirio_Summon.png|Summoned Swordswomen Vamirio_Summon_Explosive.png|Summoned Suicide Bombers Defense Magic: Vamirio is capable of producing barriers to protect others and herself. She is capable of producing barriers that withstand the Human King's Wave Cannon and the Forbidden Spell. Physical Abilities Enhanced Senses: Vamirio can hear much better than others. This allowed Vamirio to work up a plan with Asuta without having the humans anticipate it. Immense Durability: Although Vamirio is seen mostly dodging, she is more than capable of taking a hit from Berserk foes. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Vamirio is extremely fast and possesses remarkable reflexes, shown as she was able to outmaneuver Rafaed. In addition she was able to react to arrows fired from behind and surprise attack beams. Regeneration: Vamirio's blood has healing properties. Fighting Style Master Magic User: As one of the Four Heavenly Kings and formerly under the care of Azudora, Vamirio has become a powerful magic user. She is able to easily summon creatures at will and create large bursts of fire. She can create flames of various temperatures. She is able to fight of thousands of soldiers that are constantly being resurrected while fighting Rafaed and Mikaros. Equipment Twiglion (コエダリオン, Koedarion): A magical stick that Vamirio used when she was an infant, made from Yggdrasil. It is an ecological item which reduces the amount of wasted magic. Furthermore, it increases the power of offensive techniques. Hero Killer: Vamirio wields a broken sword called the Hero Killer that can inflict fatal injuries on a hero. Helck gave this sword to Vamirio in case he ever goes berserk. Major Battles *Vamirio, Hyura, Doruushi, and Kenros vs Edil and winged soldiers *Vamirio and Helck vs Sea Monster *Vamirio and Helck vs Tothman King *Vamirio and Helck vs Augis *Vamirio vs Sand Monster *Vamirio vs Rafaed *Vamirio and Helck vs Mikaros and winged soldiers *Vamirio vs Cless *Vamirio vs Mikaros, Rafaed, and thousands of soldiers *Vamirio, Asuta, and Helck vs Human King *Vamirio, Cless, and Helck vs Warriors of Ruin Quotes *''"I have to protect the civilians no matter what..." *(To Helck) ''"Let's save, the humans." *(To Helck) "Aren't they your precious comrades!? Your precious friends!? Isn't she someone who is irreplaceable!? Then you can't give up! The situation may be desperate! But you and Edil were able to talk to each other! You embraced Alicia with those hands! They're not dead yet! Your comrades haven't died yet! There is still hope!" Trivia *Vamirio is based on the Vermillion Bird (representing summer and fire) from the four symbols. She is named after its color vermillion (her name could be transliterated as Vermillio). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Four Heavenly Kings